Takeru Takaishi I Love You!
by hayat.kun
Summary: This is a rewrite of I Like You TK! Please read...


**Takeru Takaishi... I Love You!**

**By: Hayat.**

**Hey there this is a rewrite of my fanfic call I Like You TK. Everyone can't really read it with wrong grammar and spelling so I rewrite it. And also this is a fanfic where Daisuke got her heart break because of T.K said bad things about her.**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was a beautiful evening in odaiba. A Mahogany girl was walking home because she had some extra class. That girl is Daisuke Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of the Digi Destined. She was partner to a Veemon. Daisuke or known as Dai is having a crush on Takeru Takaishi or known as TK since the first day they met. Ever since the first day they met, Dai always try to get T.K's attention by calling his name wrong. But that didn't work. T.K always be with Hikari Kamiya or also known as Kari. Kari and Dai were a Best friend but since TK came their friendship began to fall apart. Kari will be always with TK making Dai jealous. Everyone knows that Dai has a crush on Tk but the second generation digi destined still thinks it as a prank. Even KEN.

Dai was walking at the park trying to release her tension with nature's help. But what she didn't know is TK and Kari is having a relationship! And she could see that Kari and TK sitting at the bench and she heard all of the conversation.

Dai was hiding behind the bushes near the bench that the TAKARI couple was sitting.

"So what do you want to talk about Kari?" TK ask Kari with serious tone since he received a text from Kari saying 'We Need To Talk! Urgent!'

"Actually. I want to talk about our relationship." Kari said while holding Tk's hand.

"What their relationship? *Gasp* Kari wants TK to propose her? No we were just 16." Thought Dai

"Can we ummm. You know take a break time from our relationship? You know what I mean. I ❤ you but my heart says to stop this relationship first. I need to graduate so do you. We can you know continue this after we graduate?" Kari said while trying to avoided TK's gaze.

"But I love you Kari."

"Yes I know but... Im sorry." Kari ran away like that.

Dai was watching the scene and she felt sorry for the blonde boy. And at the same time she was happy that Kari and TK is not in a relationship anymore.

But the blonde boy was still sad and for the first time he cry in front the public.

Dai was nervous. She wants to talk to Tk but she was nervous. Daisuke wish that God will help her and she go to the bench.

"Hello there TK. What's up pal?" Dai ask pretending she don't know anything.

"I just broke with Kari." TK said while sobbing and Dai gave him a shoulder.

"Ohh Im sorry for you Tk."

"Hmm. Dai why are you so friendly? Are you having a secret crush on me?" TK ask

"What! No way kay. I saw you cry so I came here an ask if anything happen." Dai protest

"Ohh yeah. You're not a good lier Dai."

"Ohh come on! How come I would have a crush with Takeru Takaishi who just broke with Hikari Kamiya! What did you do to Kari haaa? Cheat with a women behind her?!" Dai seems to get angry.

"Oh yeah! I never cheat on her! Daisuke Motomiya! Why would you always pick a fight with me?! You always annoyed me! I hate it! I hate you! And you know what I never like you! I only friend with you because of Kari! I Hate You! H.A.T.E!" TK yelled to her. For the sake of god there is no one in the park and he could see Dai's tears are falling down.

"Im sorry Takeru. But I got to go." Dai said and slowly walk away but TK block her.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Get aside. I need to go." Dai ran as fast as she can.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dai has arrived at her apartment and she rang her house bell.

The next thing she knew where that Jun open the doors.

"Dai, where did you go? TK call me and leave me a message. He wants to meet you at the computer lab tomorrow. And he said he wa..."

Bam! Dai slam the door at her room.

"What's with her?"

Inside Dai's room.

Dai was crying hardly. She can't believe that Tk hate her.

"Daishuke. What ish the matter?" Demiveemon ask

"Nothing. I don't think Im okay. I wanna take some sleep."

After a couple of hours...

"Dai open the door please." Jun said

"No!"

Jun walked back to the phone.

"Im sorry Matt. But she doesn't want to talk to anybody now." Jun said to the phone.

"Okay then. Nevermind." They hung up the phone.

"I still need your explanation! Takeru Takaishi, why did you scold her?!" Matt ask

"I don't know. Im still angry about the break up."

"And scold her!"

Ding Dong~~~

Matt open the door and Kari with Tai came.

The Kamiya came in and seat down.

"TK, we need to talk." Tai said

"TK do you still want to continue our relationship?" Kari ask

"I don't know."

"TK. Be honest. We respect your decision." Tai said

"Then..."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dai was walking to Izzy's house and she bump with the others..

"Look what we got here. An idiot mahogany girl that tries to steal TK from Kari." Yolei said.

"Yolei!" Ken and Cody yell.

"What are you saying?" Dai ask

"We saw you at the park and we heard all the conversation." Cody said.

"I hate to say this but Yolei is right." Ken said

Dai was upset and just walk away to Izzy's house.

But instead of going to Izzy's house, she was kid nap.

The man bring her to an old warehouse and kick her inside.

"Stay there idiot."

Meanwhile TK,Tai,Matt,Kari,Yolei,Ken and Cody was at Dai's house.

"Ohh my. My Daisuke is not coming home yet. *cry*" Mrs Motomiya cried.

Then they received a call.

"If you want Daisuke to live bring us 15000 dollar. Came to an old warehouse near the odaiba bridge." The call ends and Mrs Motomiya cries more.

TK bravely go to that warehouse and try to save Dai.

The digidestined arrive at the old warehouse and TK wasthe first to come in.

He fight the man with Patamon digivolve to Angemon and Dai was saved...

"Thank you far saving me guys."

"No problem." All.

"And were sorry Dai." Ken,Cody and Yolei said.

"You're my friend of course i forgave you." She hug them and then TK knelt down.

"Daisuke Motomiya. Im in love with you. Im sorry for all my fault. Would You Be My Lovely Wife?" TK ask.

"Of course. I love you to pumpy hat." Daisuke said

They leave happily ever after.

The End...


End file.
